The present invention relates generally to telecommunication services using a public telephone network and more particularly to communicating information about a called party to the calling party.
Local telephone service providers, through a central office, offer a variety of optional services to their customer. Some of these services provide information about a person placing a call (a calling party) to a person receiving the call (a called party). Customer premises equipment (CPE) of many offices and homes increasingly will integrate telephony and computers. This type of CPE can connect to a network environment that includes both a real or virtual telephone path and a real or virtual data path for access to a computer network such as the Internet. In addition to the conventional phone-computer setup, there is an emerging technology that integrates both a computer and a telephone into a single device, a so-called smart or intelligent phone that contains a built-in microprocessor capable of running applications, such as World Wide Web browsing software. Another example is Internet television with integrated telephony.
In accordance with the present invention a method and apparatus is provided that initiates two actions in response to the dialing of a telephone number. In addition to placing the call, supplemental information about the called party is automatically retrieved and displayed on the terminal of the calling party. This supplemental information allows the called party to communicate in a more detailed way with callers. For example, the called party might provide the caller with a high level calendar showing when the called party would be available to take calls. Preferably, in accordance with the present invention when a caller places a call, the number called is used to look up and return to the caller the Universal Resource Locator (URL) of the called party. Application software resident in the caller""s CPE uses the URL to retrieve the home page of the called party from the Internet.